Monster and Flea
by Blooming Memories
Summary: Through the strong outbursts of anger and switchblades piercing the air, is there something more? Is there truly a bond deep within both that they have not yet discovered? Or is it that they do not want to acknowledge it? There is a thin line between love and hate, so why not cross it? Shizaya slash oneshot


Izaya may have said numerous times that he loves humans, but deep down inside, he _loathes_ them. To him, they are worthless, easily manipulated puppets who are corrupted; boring and plain. They are all the same, so instead, his objective became to achieve an existence like that of a God; to be different from all of those brainwashed people.

So Izaya feeds them lies, he gives them what they want to hear, tells them want they want someone to say, and then when the moment is right, tangles them so deep within his web full of lies and unravels them to their very core until the lastlayer is exposed for what it truly is. He might even occasionally drive them insane, if they are worthy of such.

However, with Shizuo, everything is so much more different. A monster who cannot control his deep hunger for violence and pain. Someone who is incapableof holding himself back at the appropriate time.

**Shizuo hates himself.**

He hates who he is, what he has become, and how very little patience he has before outbursting with anger and snapping someones spine. Shizuo does not want to hurt people, he despises it when all eyes are on him and the entire population of Ikebukuro calls him that damned word, "monster". That word masks who he truly is deep inside, and the one who had started it was Izaya.

Shizuo hates Izaya more than anything, because the first time they met, he had directly stated "_I'm not afraid of you._"

Those words had never been heard by Shizuos ears, and to have a smug little asshole telling him such made it even worse. He did not want to hear those words from Izaya; he wanted to hear those words from someone he cared about.

No matter how hard Shizuo tried and struggled to hold onto his humane side, Izaya would always bring it out of him.

**Every. single. time.**

Twisting his very mind with words and lies, confusing him and turning him into an absolute mess to the point where he couldn't even recognize where he stood in society or who he was anymore; that was always what Izaya did to him. The informant could always bring out the monster with a snap of his fingers, dropping Shizuo right off where he began. Such uncontrollable rage was only fit for a monster.

Izaya would never allow him to be anything more than a monster.

Shizuo, in turn, was a huge challenge for Izaya as well. Never quite able to understand him, even if Izaya was a man of many mysteries himself. Since the first time they met, the informant had always been fascinated with Shizuos behavior, because he was unlike others. Shizuo was not boring, plain, or predictable.

Even if Izaya spent 3 days anticipating Shizuos every possible move—even to the most outrageous decisions—Shizuo would always come up with spontaneous actions; eventually catching Izaya off guard a couple of times. Throughout the time spent trying to unleash the hellbound monster inside of the ex-bartender, Izaya became obsessed.

Without knowing it—or perhaps, acknowledging it, a bond had formed. This bond did not necessarily have to be one of love, or friendship, but hatred.

**Pure, disgusting, utter hatred.**

This hatred soon changed to attachment. Attachment only led to Izaya wanting to leave such a deep scar on the others flesh that his own name would be engraved into the others brain from eternity.

So Shizuo would never** forget** Izaya.

So Shizuo would never** ignore** Izaya.

And that was how they both formed a strong bond through hatred for eachother without it ever being spoken of. It could not be spoken of because they would immediately deny it, but deep down inside, they would know.

What most people don't seem to understand; what Izaya Orihara does not want to acknowledge, is that if Shizuo is a monster, that means he is not human.

Izaya wants to believes he is a God.

Izaya wants to be a God.

What most people fail to see, is that Shizuo, a **monster**, is indeed closer to being an immortal than Izaya Orihara.

If Izaya could just become a God; if he could** truly** be a God,

**Izaya Orihara could be Shizuo Heiwajimas equal.**


End file.
